


Disregard Destiny, Acquire Happiness

by sunkelles



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Gen, I just know kendra and amaya being happy, Kendra on the s2 legends crew, also amaya/nate but it's not major enough to tag, canaryhawk, what is a timeline? what is a canon? i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Amaya finds out about her future. She talks to Kendra about it. Kendra's sort of their resident expert at telling destiny to fuck off.





	Disregard Destiny, Acquire Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> i love kendra saunders, and i will forever be bitter about how legends handled her character. kendra deserves to be happy with her girlfriend sara and save the world with the rest of the legends. 
> 
> also my sincerest apologies for using a really dead meme as the framework for my title haha

“Kendra,” Amaya says, “I wanted to ask you a question.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Kendra says, “whatever you need.” She and Amaya haven’t interacted as much as Amaya has with other members of the team, but that doesn’t mean that Kendra doesn’t have her back. Whatever it is that she needs, Kendra is willing to help her.

“How did you decide to ignore your destiny?” Amaya asks. 

“Um, well,” Kendra says. Then she laughs a little. This is a bit more of a loaded question than she was expecting. 

“Why are you asking?” Kendra asks instead. She realizes that there are a lot of ways that she can answer this, and knowing what question Amaya’s really asking might help her to frame her answer. Amaya tells her about having Gideon look into her future, and then she tells her all the gory details, everything from her village burning to her granddaughter the superhero. 

“How did you decide to ignore your destiny, Kendra?” Amaya asks, her voice more raw this time. 

“Sometimes you have to say “fuck the timeline”, you know?” Kendra says. Amaya frowns. 

“That does not help me.” Kendra realizes that was not the proper way to start this conversation. 

“We can talk to the rest of the team,” Kendra says, “maybe save your village.” Amaya looks confused by this suggestion. 

“Sara did not save her sister, though,” Amaya says. Kendra knows that better than anyone. She and Sara have been dating since before they were marooned in 1958 now, and while she doesn’t know all of Sara’s secrets, she still knows how hard it was for Sara. She’s still grieving her and She knows her girlfriend well enough to be able to tell that. 

“She didn’t,” Kendra says, “which is the hardest thing that she’s ever done.” Amaya doesn’t say anything. Kendra realizes that this particular piece of information isn’t promising for Amaya’s future. 

“But sometimes we make executive decisions that alter the timeline, too,” Kendra says, “we might prevent that from happening someday.” She remembers 2166, when they brought refugees aboard the Waverider to try to save them from their fate. She remembers during the Civil War, when she, Amaya and Jax had made the executive decision not to let the enslaved people they met suffer anymore, to do something about it. Perhaps Amaya’s village will fall under the “fuck the timeline, save the people” clause someday. 

“I just don’t know,” Amaya says, “it seemed so easy, deciding to board a time ship to save Trevor, but now everything is… complicated.” She holds her head, like she’s suddenly gotten a headache. It seems that getting on the Waverider has made everyone’s lives more complicated. 

Before she got on this ship, Kendra had expected to kill Savage and get back to her life, to learn how to love Carter and live the way that she had so many times in the past. Boarding the Waverider had changed the course of her entire life, perhaps even more than learning she was a reincarnating hawk goddess did. 

“I know what you mean,” Kendra says, “everything changed once you got on board, didn’t it?” 

“I never expected to become so attached,” Amaya says, “back in the JSA, we weren’t friends the same way that the Legends are. Other than Trevor, I wasn’t really close to any of them. With the Legends-” She sort of trails off, and looks nostalgic, but a little a guilty too, like these things that she’s come to love are guilty pleasures she never should have partaken in. She looks like a little girl who got caught stealing extra cookies out of the jar after her mother told her no more. 

“I don’t want to lose this. I don’t want to give it up. Is that selfish?” 

“No, it’s not. Here with us, Amaya, you’re saving the world.” What could be selfish about that, saving the world and choosing your own destiny? After “embracing” her own future, Kendra had felt so trapped. She “had” to learn how to use her powers. She “had” to remember her past lives. She “had” to fall in love with Carter. Then she “had” to kill Vandal Savage to salvage that life that she just didn’t  _ want _ . 

Now that both Savage and Carter are out of the picture, she has a life that she loves, saving the world with her friends and the woman that she fell in love with. She feels like she finally has a choice in the matter. 

“What about my granddaughter?” 

“I don’t know the answers to that,” Kendra says. Those are the sort of questions that Amaya is going to have to answer herself, see what her conscience can handle. 

“I thought you were supposed to have the answers for this sort of thing,” Amaya says. She’s smiling wryly though, and Kendra can tell that she helped at least a little bit. 

“Hey, I’m just a reincarnating hawk goddess,” Kendra says, leaning against the wall, “I don’t have all the answers here.” 

“But you’re a reincarnating hawk goddess that rejected her destiny,” Amaya points out. 

“Yeah. I tried to follow it before I stepped foot on this ship, but then I met Sara, and well-” Kendra smiles widely, “-I changed my mind.” She’d known Carter for  _ lifetimes,  _ but somehow Sara ended up being the person that got her the most. They’d fallen into an easy friendship which blossomed into a beautiful romance, and Kendra has  _ never  _ been happier that her life didn’t go the way that she planned. 

“The Waverider seems to be a destiny killer,” Amaya says. Kendra can’t tell what emotions are attached to that statement. Sometimes Amaya is an open book, but other times she’s impossible to read. 

“Do you want it to be?” Amaya doesn’t answer. Kendra doesn’t think that Amaya knows one way or another yet. Kendra sighs. She knows that these decisions can be difficult, and she thinks that Amaya’s might have the hardest choices out of all of them. Her entire future had been written by the time that the rest of them set foot on this ship. Getting onto the ship might have blown all of it out of the water, for better or for worse. 

“What would you do?” Amaya asks. Kendra doesn’t even hesitate. 

“If you want to stay on this ship, do it. If you want to be with Nate,  _ do it.  _ Don’t let destiny control your life, Amaya. You deserve so much better than that.” It took Kendra hundreds of lifetimes to finally do what she wanted, to finally let loose the chains of destiny. She doesn’t want it to take that long for Amaya too. The other woman nods. 

“Thank you, Kendra,”  Amaya says, and she turns to leave her, “I’ll keep your words in mind.” 

Kendra stays there, in the hallway. Then Sara comes up immediately. There’s a gleam in her eyes like she knows something.

“What were you and Amaya talking about?” Sara asks. 

“Destiny,” Kendra says, like that covers all of it. Sara nods, like she gets it. But then again, Sara always gets it. 

“Was Amaya thinking she has to go back to the forties again?” 

“Yeah,” Kendra says. She doesn’t elaborate with Amaya’s problem, though. The other woman had come to her in confidence. Kendra loves Sara, and she trusts her with all of her own secrets, but not the ones that aren’t hers to give. 

“I don’t know why she’d want to go back to the  _ forties,”  _ Sara says, “the fifties were bad enough.” Kendra has to agree with Sara on that one. She’d started to lose touch with reality and her powers, no matter how much both Sara and Ray tried to keep her grounded. She doesn’t ever want to get stuck somewhere that long again. 

“Hopefully she won’t,” Kendra says. 

“Yeah, hopefully,” Sara says, “nice to have another woman on this ship.” Kendra crosses her arms and feigns a stern, insulted attitude. 

“And what am I?” 

“You’re my girlfriend, you don’t count,” Sara says, rolling her eyes, “I can’t exactly complain about my relationship to the other half of it.” 

“You  _ complain  _ about our relationship?” Kendra says teasingly. Sara’s eyes light up with a teasing glint. 

“ _ May _ be,” she sing songs. Then she plants a kiss on Kendra’s cheek and starts down the hall. 

“Training room, one hour,” Kendra says, pointing at Sara, “I’m gonna kick your ass.” 

“You will try,” Sara says, laughing as she finishes walking down the hallway. Kendra laughs too. Yeah, saying fuck you to destiny was the best thing she ever did. She hopes that Amaya gets to do that too. 


End file.
